The Cold Hurts
by Chezzers
Summary: steven has gone in the from the actal Tv show but he may live on here. so a little nick/steven/team/steven/abby story hurt steven hurt nick a wee bit Disclaimer- i own nothing i'm just borowing. please r


**Author's notes: this is the first primeval fiction I've done so be kind, please review with any comments/views/recommendations for the next chapters or whether I should carry on. I know I'm crap at spelling and my grammar isn't brilliant but I do it for the love. **

**I own nothing (I wish I did but we can't have anything) **

**Prolog **

He could hear the heavy foot steps of the beast behind him, its steamy breath compensating on hitting the sub zero atmosphere. It took a deep sniff of the air. _It knows_ Steven thought to him self. After joining nick and the anomaly team he'd had his fair share of scars and scary moments but what happened next would rival any thing that he'd had to deal with previously…

**Chapter 1 **

James Lester stood at the top of the stylish winding stairs out side is office at the ARC, looking over as he almost counted down to the moment the anomaly detector when mad, _three, two, one,_ he thought out loud. A few seconds later the flashing red lights and the ear drum splintering alarm went off. Nick, Steven, Abby and Connor all sprinted up to the large, complicated and shrieking computer. Connor thumped down into the spinney office chair and begin franticly thumping away at the key board. Within seconds of hammering away he'd brought up a dialog box with the exact coordinates of the anomaly. Nick turned the Abby's and Steven's inquisitive faces just as Leister arrived "Off we go then" he said then smiled as the five of them set of to collect there kit and head off to their new adventure.

The anomaly had formed in a dense forest, a little bit like the one which appeared in the forest of dean, very frosty and still. There teams 4 by 4's pulled up near the anomaly site and they all jumped out and surrounded it. The special operation officers quickly set up a perimeter as Steven stepped forwards and studied a deep rut in the frozen ground. "Something has already got through" he said in the general direction of the team. They quickly crowed around the foot print in the ground "it's defiantly come from the anomaly. Probably carnivorous by the looks of the deep claw groves, but most defiantly needs to be found" Connor surveyed. "Right Steven you, and me will track this beast. Connor you go and try to find out more detail. Abby can you go back to the ARC and bring some extra tranquilizer and darts. Right lets move." Nick ordered as he set off to follow Steven's highly accurate tracking skills.

There was silence as the two men walked though the dense, damp, frozen forest. Not even a bird's song broke the eerie echoing silence. The temperature hadn't improved much from the night before Stevens temperature gauge on his radar signaled it was hovering around minus four or minus five, cold enough to make even the bravest men shiver. Both where held in there silent trance with there constant looking for the tell tale signs that something big and destructive had been in this direction. Suddenly a loud crack of splintering wood echoed off the trees and filled the air, both nick and Steven jumped behind a thick trunk that was lying rotting on the ground and peered over its leafy flesh to get a look at what they'd been following…

Its thick, wrinkled and scabby skin struck to tree. Hard. With it size and weight the withered old tree stood no chance as it toppled over landing hard on another thick trunk. There was a whimpered scream from under the newly felled tree which caught the great beasts' attention.

Steven saw the tree falling. He saw it coming but he was completely unable to move through shock. Nick was as unable to move like Steven but found his voice when the trees solid and rustic surface made contact with his shoulder. He knew what he'd done when he saw the beast's dark beady eye's fall upon him. He could see Steven was telling him something. It looked important but his ears wouldn't hear. He could feel when Steven grabbed his good arm and haled him to his feet but his legs wouldn't work. Nothing would connect with his brain quick enough.

It ended up with Steven propping Nick up a thick tree trunk as he sprinted to draw the beast of the trail of his mate. He wanted so much to run back and help Nick to safety but he knew that this thundering monster which was intent on killing him would make easy\work of a defenseless Nick. _Anyway _he thought _nick will find his way back to the others I just have to keep this beastie off his back and they will be fine._

He ran for what felt like hours but was in fact only about ten minutes, he slowed when the silence had resumed. Only his heavy panting filled the frozen surroundings now. _Do I go back and find nick or do I carry on. _He thought. During his deep moment of contemplation he'd dropped his guard and within a split second he regretted it as the beast's thick, rough, strong and hard tail made sudden contact with his side. The air was knocked right from his lungs. The pain was that great he let out a small cry as he flew through the air landing hard in a large bramble bush covered muddy pond. He was knocked unconscious instantly but was by no means out of danger…

**Please R and R, reviews are anomaly's they open up new possibilities!!!**

**Should I continue? **

**The next chapter is here, yayayayayayay! Enjoy and review. **

Nick awoke from his pain free sleep to, well nothing. He was in the same place as when he'd let go of conciseness, the only thing that had changed was there was no Steven. Nick sat for a moment debating what to do next. After a moment of deep thought he decided that shouting wouldn't help _in fact_ he thought _it will bring that thing back._ So the only other option would be to try and move. He quickly found out that no matter how he tried to get up it was going to hurt. When he eventually did manage to get on his feet the dizziness returned trying so hard to cloud his vision, he finally fought it back enough to move. Slowly at first heading the direction he thought they had come around an hour before. After around twenty minutes of steadily plodding along the track he caught sight of his shoulder. He hadn't wanted to look for one reason. If you can see it, it doesn't hurt as much. Trying to channel his attention on something else he tried to put what Steven had taught him to use and tracked his steps he'd taken this morning all the way back to another dirt track. This one had the land rover marks from them arriving at the anomaly earlier that day, the hope slowly built up inside him but there was also disappointment mixed in with it. The disappointment that he hadn't seen Steven in over an hour and he knew that Steven wouldn't go back to the anomaly site without him. The sight of the glinting anomaly was a sight for sore eyes; Abby was the first to notice him arriving. "Oww, god, nick what happened?" She yelled running up to him Connor and leister followed Abby quickly. As soon as Nick felt the warmth of Abby's soft hands on his good arm he felt safe and began to let go. "Steven…Dinosaur…fight…tree…Find him" was all Nick managed to gasp out as he fell into Abby's grasp.

The sudden weight brought both nick and Abby down onto the frozen ground Connor quickly called for an ambulance and began his survey of the gory situation. Nick shoulder was defiantly dislocated, his collar bone was sticking out at completely the wrong direction and the blood had easily soaked through Nick thick jumper.

"What did he say Abby" leister asked.

"He said Steven's name then something about a dinosaur"

"Was that it" he asked completely unemotionally.

"No give me a moment; he then said something about a fight and a tree. Then he said" she paused

"He said find him and then he was gone" she took a deep breath in before taking the gaze she'd been handed and pushing it hard down upon the deep gash on nick shoulder.

"Are you sure that's all he said" he question her.

"Yes I'm sure" she replied getting agitated by all of the questioning

"I think that he means we need to find Steven" Connor told leister.

"Right then we need to send out some teams to find Steven. I think that you, Abby and Ryan should go the direction that nick came from and I will send three other teams out in different directions" leister told them as nick was loaded onto a stretcher ready for the ambulance.

"Okay then where going that way?" Connor questioned pointing down the track Nick had appeared from around five minutes.

"Yes we are" Abby said in a slightly dangerous voice.

Steven awoke facing the dreary, grey and cold sky everything hurt. It even hurt to breath. The cold water he'd landed in had done nothing to help him he felt as though he'd been locked in a freezer. He lay there cold, in agony and clueless of what to do next. Getting up wasn't really an option so he tried to roll over. Well other than his entire body telling him that was a really stupid thing to do by hurting twice as much it worked. He could see he was around four foot away from the track in a freezing mud filled pond. _Shall I dare to craw? _He thought to himself. He slowly plonked his arms and legs inches forwards until he vaguely mimicked a army crawl every movement was like being stabbed in the side, he couldn't breath at points and had to stop to try and catch his breath and fight off the darkness which was tugging at the corners of his mind. Then he heard it. He could hear the heavy foot steps of the beast behind him, its steamy breath compensating on hitting the sub zero atmosphere. It took a deep sniff of the air. _It knows_ Steven thought to him self. After joining nick and the anomaly team he'd had his fair share of scars and scary moments but this time could out do them all. He tried to lay still that even that hurt enough. Its eye's darted around looking for the pray it could smell. After about twenty seconds it slowly started to move off. If he could have he would have given a sigh of relief he would off but the darkness was two tempting. His top half was now on dry ground so he could safely fall into the abyss. Just before he completely let go he heard a voice one he knew well. "Abby" he whispered barely audible even in the silence, "Abby I…I…L…love…you…T…take…care…O…O…of…Connor…an…and…N…Nick". Then the world went black.

Abby walked and fast Connor struggled to keep up with her. Her hands where tightly wrapped around the dart gun. _Please may he be okay, please. _She thought to her self. As suddenly as it had appeared in front of Nick and Steven it jumped out only meters in front of Abby. She didn't hesitate. she shot the beast straight into the artery along its neck. It was a face off until the drugs took action. It stood facing the three dark beady eyes's glued onto Abby.

"Nobody move" she told them.

"The drugs will work any second now" she said more nerves creping into her voice. Just as suddenly as it had start it ended with it collapsing moments later into a mangled heap. Abby breathed a deep sigh of relief and scanned the area. You wouldn't have seen it if you weren't looking for it, it was a small red sploge on a very green background. _Could it be him? _She thought as she quickly scrambled through the thorny bramble bush.

"Its Steven "she shrieked half in relief the other in shock at the state he was in. there was blood running right down the side of his face from a large gash above his left eye brow, there was also a very damp and red patch on his jacket, he was face down on the floor half in half out of the muddy water in freezing conditions and his arm looked the wrong shape. All of that was just at a first glance. Connor and Abby both sprinted to his side. Ryan stayed back and called for an ambulance and another medical team to report to his position. When Abby reached Steven side she caught the end of what he was saying.

"You…T …take…care…O…O…of…Connor…an…and…N…Nick". Steven was then gone

"STEVEN" she shouted turning him over

"come on please, don't do this" she tried to beckon him back to the world of the living but it was no use, she checked his pulse. It was weak, very weak. His temperature was dangerously low and his breathing was shallow and rapid.


End file.
